There has been disclosed a server configured to transmit definition data to an image processing apparatus, to receive an execution result of an operation defined in the definition data from the image processing apparatus, and to transmit next definition data to the image processing apparatus in accordance with the received execution result, thereby supplying services such as scan upload, download print or the like to the image processing apparatus, for example. According to the method, it is possible to supply a new service to the image processing apparatus without updating a program installed in the image processing apparatus.
However, since the server provided on the Internet is accessed by a plurality of unspecified image processing apparatuses, the server can just transmit the same definition data to all the image processing apparatuses. That is, the related-art system is unable to supply a service customized for each of the image processing apparatuses.